User talk:Hypercane/Archive 2
I am currently on hiatus, I'll try to come on when I can. Hypercane (talk) 19:06, November 4, 2015 (UTC) [[User:VastPlaguesOfAku|'Talk To Aku']] 15:10, October 10, 2015 (UTC) I found somebody better than Repton http://aurorathedragonqueen.deviantart.com/art/RAPTOR-SNAKE-MAN-564686205 his name is Toffee Thank you. Thank you Teen for your contribution and the Project Pages, they turned out very lovely. I just changed my activity and the color, but that was it. They turned out amazing. Keep up the good work! -Jj Come to Holt Rhulain Chat Mind also coming to Holt Rhulain Wiki Chat, here is a link, we need a talk. http://holtrhulain.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Nikolai Banks (talk) 01:26, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Bacon :3 [[User:Kururu Gunso|'Kukuku']] [[User talk:Kururu Gunso|'Talk']] 12:17, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Umbral Clowns Here you go teen this is the Umbral Clown decklist I made you can use it lol im giving Peepers my ClownHunder deck too. So im hoping tomorrow to see you two test the decks out, hope you like iiiit Signed Lumina Umbral Clowns 3 umbral horror ghoul 3 umbral horror unform 2 umbral horror will O' the wisp 2 secret sect druid dru 2 performage trick clown 2 performage hat tricker 3 performage damage juggler 1 jigabyte 3 twin twister 1 soul charge 1 raigeki 1 foolish burial 1 book of moon 1 allure of darkness 3 upstart goblin 3 instant fusion 3 call of the haunted 2 oasis of dragon soals 1 solemn warning 2 solemn notice extra deck: gagaga cowboy castel the skyblaster musketeer dark rebellion Xyz dragon tellarknight ptolemaeus number 101: Silent Honor ARK abyss dweller daigusto emeral number 39: utopia performage trapeze magician number S39: Utopia the lightning cyber dragon nova cyber dragon infinity 3 elder entity norden Your Next....! Your next one for my vicious rant about my phone. I got locked out of my phone..... now that I ate I should be a bit more calm. Let's just hope my Optmist side saves me... Like seriously I was doing my study guide for my English class since I have a 66% in the class... So im trying not to get an F. didn't finish that Study guide because... I had to tend to my phone.. because it was locked. like serious can this guy tell I don;t want him on my phone like serious... He took more than 100 pictures on himself on my phone and it took me 5 minutes to delete them all.... but seriously then he started taking those photos and sending them to random people on my contacts. I dont like or want people who do that to play on my phone, AND This another reason why since he locked me out of my phone... I can't kick his ass since he's like 350 pound and over 6 feet tall. Like serious yesterday he bumped into me it felt like a large bowling ball slamming in to me. im 5 foot Im not gonna stand a chance, but I can use the guys can't hit girls thing and my nasty ass attitute I get when I go into mod mode. I'll go into a cross between bitch anger and mod on him. If I have toop. Evilswarms swarm Heeey Teen heres the deck,yknow? Enjoy 3 Evilswarm Heliotrope 3 Evilswarm Castor 3 evilswarm keykeion 3 evilswarm mandragora 3 evilswarm thunderbird 3 Heroic Challenger- Assault Halberd 1 rescue rabbit 1 thunder King Rai-oh 1 book of moon 1 dimensional fissure 3 infestation pandemic 2 mask change II 1 raigeki 1 reinforcement of the army 1 bottomless trap hole 1 compulsory evacuation device 2 fiendish chain 1 infestation infection 1 macro cosmos 2 mirror force 1 ring of destruction 1 solemn warning 1 vanity's emptiness extra deck: 3 evilswarm ophion 1 number 66: master key beetle 1 dark rebellion Xyz dragon 1 caringorgon antilluminescent knight 1 number 103: ragnazero 1 evilswarm bahamut 1 number 101: silent honor ARK 1 castel the skyblaster musketeer 1 heroic champion - excalibur 1 gagaga cowboy 1 number 80: rhapsody in berserk 2 Masked HERO Dark Law